Pickles
"I belong in a garbage can? You belong in a garbage can!"- Pickles the drummer "It's called a grocery store ya douchebags!"- Pickles the drummer Pickles, sometimes called Pickles the Drummer, is the percussionist for Dethklok and formerly the singer and lead guitarist of Snakes N' Barrels. He is a native of Tomahawk, Wisconsin and is of Irish descent. He has red hair styled into dreadlocks and a combover, green eyes, and a very strong North Midwestern accent. Pickles' surname is unknown. Appearance When he left his family as a teenager, Pickles' hair was upright, teased-up and relatively large. During his time in Snakes N' Barrels, his hair got much larger in order to reflect the glam metal style of his band, and he also grew a mustache and a beard. After Snakes N' Barrels folded, Pickles' hairstyle completely changed. He gave up his teased-up glam metal hairstyle for a skullet, and shaved off his facial hair. By the time Metalocalypse has started, Pickles has grown back his facial hair. He is the only member of Dethklok that doesn't wear boots, opting to wear sneakers like most drummers. Pickles is also the shortest member of the band, standing almost half a foot shorter than Skwisgaar. Pickles is also quite slender, though he sports a slight beer belly. During his time with Snakes N' Barrels, he was very thin.He has pale skin and is sensitive to sunburns. Concept Pickles' original appearance had a resemblance to Strapping Young Lad founder and solo artist Devin Townsend. A dreadover and circle beard were added to avoid them from looking too similar.""Metalocalypse" Brendon and Tommy (2006)" The Culture Shock. 2006-09-21. Ironically Townsend would later shave off his trademark skullet and goatee. Personality He drinks and uses drugs heavily, which seem to have little effect on him, and he seems to have the greatest social acumen among Dethklok's members (although Nathan appears to be close and actually appears to exceed Pickles in certain areas). However, low blood sugar leaves Pickles extremely irritable; at one point, he tells Toki and Skwisgaar that the band is in a grocery store, calling them "douchebags" in the process.The Curse of Dethklok Skills & Hobbies Music Talents It is said in an interview with Dethklok that Pickles played drums at a young age, stating that the tornadoes in the mid-west always forced him to take apart his drum set and reconstruct them in the basement. It is unknown how he became the drummer for Dethklok. However, his producing abilities are trusted enough by frontman Nathan Explosion that Pickles is an integral part of the recording and mixing process on all of Dethklok's albums. He often attempts to balance Nathan's perfectionism, pointing out that constant re-recording of tracks is counterproductive to making albums and retaining fans, who kill themselves rather than continue to wait for new Dethklok material.Dethwater Pickles occasionally does vocals for Dethklok, acting as a back-up singer to Nathan. The best example of this is in the song "Hatredcopter", in which he shares lead vocal duties with Nathan. It is also believed that he sings backup in "The Cyborg Slayers" from Dethalbum II. He is also seen using a acoustic guitar. History Childhood Pickles was raised in Tomahawk, Wisconsin by his parents, Calvert and Molly. He grew up smoking "government weed" for his "Kiddie Glaucoma," which left him completely immune to the effects of most drugs, such as the mind erasing drug the Tribunal attempted to use called Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake, although other drugs such as alcohol and yopo still have an effect on him. His parents' attention to his older brother, Seth, left Pickles with an inferiority complex and resentment toward his family. Pickles suffered from asthma as a child, although stress-triggered attacks ceased after he left home. When reunited with his family by Nick Ibsen, his parents' pride at Seth's completion of a Music Management course in Wisconsin State Prison and their pressure to create an office above Calvert and Molly's garage to allow Seth to become Pickles' manager triggered his first need to use an inhaler in the 15 years. He's proudly stated he doesn't know his father's first name and that he has no further relation with his father other than he hates him. When Pickles left home his dad's last words to him were, "Get out! You belong in a garbage can." Pickles' greatest regret was never confronting his father and, when Murderface rejected him in the exact same way, he gets a second chance and beats Murderface (with Toki joining in just for fun.)Fatherklok Alcoholism seems to run in Pickles' family Dethwedding, or at the very least all members appear to be heavy drinkers.Fatherklok & Dethmas When he was six years old, his brother Seth burned down the garage and framed Pickles. That trauma is what caused Pickles to drink, which he's been doing ever since. Snakes N' Barrels At the age of sixteen, Pickles rode a dust-covered bus to Los Angeles, purchased a Gibson Les Paul guitar from a pawn shop at the corner of Fairfax and Wilshire, and began a tenacious effort to become famous.Snakes N' Barrels. He landed a record deal, and gained fame as frontman for Snakes N' Barrels, a glam rock band. According to Charles Ofdensen, the band already existed before Pickles got there. The band featured Antonio "Tony" DiMarco Thunderbottom, an alcoholic bass player; Sammy "Candynose" Twinskins, a crack cocaine user who played drums; and Snizzy Snazz Bullets, a hallucinogens and heroin addict on rhythm guitar. Snakes N' Barrels disbanded at the peak of their popularity due to heavy drug use. Pickles was the only member of Snakes N' Barrels to go on to a successful career, while the rest eventually regained sobriety after years of difficulty. Season1 Season2 Season3 Season4 Trivia *Pickles is voiced by Metalocalypse co-creator Brendon Small. While Small voices Pickles, he does not play drums for Pickles. Instead, drummer Gene Hoglan does the drum parts for the songs in Metalocalypse. *Pickles's success from singer to successful drummer is similar to that of Dave Grohl, who was the former drummer of grunge band Nirvana but eventually went on become the singer and frontman of alternative rock band Foo Fighters. Basically in Pickles's case, it's the other way around. *Pickles is the only Dethlok member to not have a last name. *Out of all of the members of Dethklok, Pickles has committed the most acts of direct violence towards people than any of the other band members in the series. He beat up Seth at his wedding for his greed and manipulation of pickles, Rikki Kixx for taking over Snakes N' Barrells, Murderface for acting as an abusive "father figure", and two orderlies in rehabs for trying to restrain him. * His age is estimated at 31 during Season One of Metalocalypse, based on his leaving home at the age of 16 and not being reunited with his family for 15 years. Sources Category:Characters Category:Dethklok Members Category:Rockstars Category:Drummers Category:Dethklok Category:Snakes N' Barrels Members Category:Snakes N' Barrels Category:Lead Vocalist/Frontman Category:Drug and Alcohol Abusers Category:Pickle's Family Category:Mordhaus Category:Characters Category:Dethklok Members Category:Rockstars Category:Drummers Category:Dethklok Category:Snakes N' Barrels Members Category:Snakes N' Barrels Category:Lead Vocalist/Frontman Category:Drug and Alcohol Abusers Category:Pickle's Family Category:Mordhaus